Study Break
by Blood Blondie
Summary: Deuce & Logan are working on a project together in the library after school, however when they decide to take a little break to browse the internet for some "entertainment" things get steamy between the two boys, only to be walked-in on by Gunther & Ty who gladly join in. Rated M. Smut/Slash.


**A/N**: Before you read, please know this is **NOT **related to any of my other _Shake It Up! _stories in any way. Each story is it's own separate thing. I hope you enjoy and leave a review if you don't mind.

**Warning: **Contains sexual content not suitable for those under the age of 15-16.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Shake It Up!_nor do I claim ownership of any of its characters, content and/or material.

* * *

><p>Deuce didn't know how it happened, one minute him and Logan were in the empty study room in the library working on a project, the next they were taking a break and watching porn.<p>

"Dude are you sure no one's gonna walk in on us?" Deuce asked cautiously as he sat beside Logan, restless as his new friend was scrolling through the list of videos.

"Yeah man, chill. School-day's over, the only people who come around here are the custodians and that's usually not till six or seven. It's only four, we've got plenty of time to rub a few out and finish the project." Logan said without a care in the world.

"Alright well hurry up and pick a video, man. The sooner we're done with our "study break" the sooner we can get this project done." Deuce said impatiently as he watched Logan click through page after page.

"Okay, okay here how about this one." Logan clicked on the first video that caught his eye, _Virgin ass gets fucked by big cock _that sounded like a decent enough porn title.

"Finally." Deuce said with relief as he began unbuttoning his jeans, quickly followed by Logan. As the two boys slid down their zippers and released their semi-hard cocks, the video began to play.

"Uh? ..." Logan raised an eyebrow when the black screen faded into footage of a male porn-star sitting on his sofa, completely naked as he ceased his impressive cock by its hilt and stroked it up-and-down.

"What the fuck. Where are the girls?" Deuce asked as he felt his cock droop, completely soft at the sight of some guy jacking off on camera.

"They're probably gonna show up in a few minutes, just wait." Logan said hopefully as both him and Deuce sat awkwardly with their penises out. Logan kept his eyes focused on the video, watching as the rather buff, blonde-haired porn-star sped up his pumping, making the most erotic sounds.

"Come on Logan I don't wanna sit here and watch some dude jacking it. My dick's getting numb." Deuce said, impatient. However Logan never took his eyes off the video.

"Dude, just be patient. What if this was one of the hottest pornos ever made but we'd never know because you couldn't be patient and sit through the first few seconds of some guy playing with himself." Logan chastised his Latino friend.

"Fine, whatever." Deuce said, annoyed. He had completely lost interest in the video and considered putting his dick back in his boxers when suddenly his eye wandered downward and caught sight of Logan's penis which had become hard as a rock. _Holy shit _Deuce hadn't even noticed that his mouth had dropped open. Logan's penis was pretty big, something Deuce had not expected. Something about the skater boy's personality lead him to believe otherwise. Yet there it was, hard and throbbing in Logan's hand. Before he knew it, Deuce's dick had grown hard as well.

"There see! Someone's knocking at his door! I bet its some mega-hot Avon saleswoman or some kinda sexy door-to-door lady who-"

"-OR ... a pizza delivery guy ..." Deuce stated as he watched the pornstar answer the door, only to be greeted by another man wearing a delivery boy costume who was clutching a pizza box unusually close to his groin, who's dick was probably sitting inside that box waiting to be opened.

"Aw, what ..." Logan said, disappointed that Deuce was correct.

"I bet I can guess the next line." Deuce said to his friend, amused at how this was playing out. "He's gonna say something like: _did somebody order an extra large pizza with extra ... SAUSAGE?" _Deuce mocked as he gripped his big erection, shaking it as he joked. Logan laughed as he watched the big sausage-like appendage flop around in Deuce's fist.

-_Did somebody order an EXTRA LARGE pizza with EXTRA SAUSAGE. _and there was the line, word-for-word just as Deuce had predicted. Both boys erupted into a fit of laughter. Logan thought he might produce tears from how hard he was laughing and Deuce could swear his sides were about to split. However both boys immediately faded into silence as the two men on screen embraced each other in a heated kiss, losing themselves in a fiery mixture of hot breathy moans and wet dancing tongues.

"Whoa." Deuce said as he watched the two men kiss. It was one thing seeing that guy jacking off, but to see him locking lips with another man and seeing how they moaned and touched each other felt different. It felt so raunchy, and wrong, and ... dirty. Deuce felt his cock twitch.

"That's ... that's kinda ... hot." Logan said unwittingly, noticing soon after how gay his comment sounded and he hoped Deuce hadn't heard that.

"Yeah ..." Deuce agreed, much to Logan's surprise. Suddenly the vibe in the room changed and everything felt intense. Logan took initiative and began stroking his hand up and his thick, throbbing manhood. Deuce caught site of his hand going up and down and watched as Logan's large penis twitched and throbbed to his touch, the Latino boy couldn't resist the urge to touch himself.

-_Okay delivery boy, ready for your "tip"? _the man in the porno said to his co-star in the cheesiest acting either of the boys had ever heard, however the two pornstars were way too hot and way too hung for either boys to care. Deuce and Logan watched the screen with an intensely fixed gaze as the pornstar mercilessly fucked his co-star's ass.

"Dude ... I didn't think butt-holes could stretch that wide." Deuce commented, amazed at what he was seeing.

"Totally." Logan replied as he sped up his pumping, letting his soft hand vigorously rub and thrust up and down his shaft.

_-Oh yeah! Stretch my virgin ass! _The pornstar screamed, his moans booming through the laptop's speakers filling the study room accompanied by the sound of two hands slapping against skin as the two teenagers masturbated.

_-Oh! Oh! OH I'M CUMMING! _the top-pornstar yelled out, sounding way more authentic than his earlier acting. The boys watched and pumped their dicks as he shot his load into the delivery boy. And just as quickly as it began, the porn was over and the two boys were left sitting in silence with their dicks in their hands.

"So ... that's what gay sex looks like." Logan said, breaking the silence as he ceased his pumping.

"Yeah, it's so ..." Deuce began, trying to find a way to explain his first time watching gay porn.

"Hot!" Logan finished for him, making Deuce raise an eyebrow. "Right? I mean I used to think it was such a turn-off when the girls in porn were always making that weird whining noise while they got fucked, and their boobs were all skinny and gross looking. But with gay porn, it's just the dudes! And they're not even ugly or anything! Zam!" Logan said enthusiastically.

"Uh, that's not-"

"We should try it." Logan suddenly blurted out.

"What!? No!" Deuce yelled out, completely shocked that Logan would suggest such a thing.

"Psh, come on dude. I _know _that turned you on, plus - little Deucey here is a dead giveaway." Logan flicked Deuce's hard penis, watching it bounce off his finger like a big stiff sausage.

"Ow! Don't do that!" Deuce yelled as he jerked his cock away from Logan. "He's sensitive."

"Mmm zam ... how sensitive?" Logan's tone had suddenly shifted, getting lower and more seductive, making Deuce uncomfortable.

"What? What are you-" Deuce's eyes watched Logan's mischievous looking expression, something about the way Logan was smirking made his heart sink into his gut, like an animal observing his prey. His suspicions increased as Logan suddenly dropped to his knees, kneeling on the study-room carpet.

"I think little Deuce needs some attention ..." Logan said in his ever-so seductive voice, positioning himself between Deuce's legs as he grabbed the Latino boy's penis.

"H-HEY! Logan what the fuck!" Deuce yelled as Logan groped him, though he couldn't find the courage to push him away. Maybe he actually didn't want to push him away at all.

"Shhhh, Logan's got this." the skater boy said as he began moving his hand up and down the large, tan appendage. "It's so thick ..." Logan commented.

"Ohh, whoa bro!" Deuce said, struggling not to moan from the friction Logan's soft hand was producing.

"Right? It always feels way better with someone else's hand." Logan said as he stroked Deuce's cock.

"Ahh, I-I guess! But we shouldn't be doing this dude!" Deuce said, still fighting his moans as Logan pumped faster. _Oh man his hands are softer than Dina's!_

"I know. It's _soooooo _wrong but it feels so right." Logan said, clearly amused as Deuce squirmed in his seat. Loving the reaction he was getting out of the Latino boy. "Zam Deuce! I used to think Latino's having big dicks was just a stereotype but you really live up to expectation! This thing's gotta be like seven or eight inches at the most!"

"Ngh! Shut up dude!" Deuce said, unable to control the volume of his voice as he fought back moans. Logan had a habit of rambling on way too much and the last thing the Latino boy needed was him commenting on the size of his cock.

"Hey man, I'm just saying! If you ever wanted to do porn your dick would definitely make the cut. It's so big and ... tasty looking." Logan said, pumping faster as the thick appendage in his hand throbbed and flopped around in the tight grip of his fist.

"W-What!?" Deuce blurted out, caught off guard by Logan's statement. He wasn't sure if he heard that last part right but if Logan said what Deuce thought he said, he had reason to be nervous.

"Hmm..." Logan kept his eyes locked on Deuce's big dick, watching the pre-cum leak from his tiny hole. That was all the convincing Logan needed, without warning he suddenly plunged his head downward and pressed his tongue onto the thick, throbbing head.

"Ohhh! Okay this is going WAY too faaaar-unhh!" Deuce moaned at the sudden feeling of Logan's wet, warm tongue licking his cock. The Latino boy put a hand up to try and push Logan off, but the skater boy quickly grabbed it by the wrist, keeping Deuce's hand restrained in his grip.

"Come on Deuce, you told me yourself that Dina never gives you head. So just let your buddy Logan take care of it, I know what a dick likes." Logan said with a wink, making Deuce's heart race.

_Well, he is really handsome and- wait, no! This is wrong! This is cheating on Dina! ... but it feels so good! _Deuce argued with himself as Logan seduced him. The skater boy really knew how to use his tongue, evident by the way he slid the wet muscle underneath Deuce's veiny shaft in S-shaped patterns, going up and down.

"Unhhh! P-Please-oh!" Deuce moaned, his hand was still being restrained and he kept the other gripped onto the arm-rest for dear life. _Fuck! His tongue is so long and wet! It feels so good! _Deuce thought as Logan's tongue coiled around his tip. The Latino boy shuddered when he felt Logan's hot breath exhaling onto the wet flesh of his cock, coated in his saliva.

"Mmm," Logan moaned. Finally he plunged the throbbing appendage past his lips and deep into his throat, letting the thick head slide against the bed of his tongue as Deuce penetrated his mouth.

"OHH! LOGAN!" Deuce yelled as Logan deep-throated him, feeling the warm, wet, soft-feeling of his mouth engulfing his length. Logan struggled to force as much of Deuce's dick down his mouth, getting about half-way before needing to pull back up to recompose himself. "Unhhh! D-Dude..." Deuce moaned as Logan's lips retracted from his shaft, sucking intensely as they rose up and released his manhood with a wet _pop! _sound. Deuce gazed down as his cock flopped out past Logan's lips, it was shining, wet with the skater boy's saliva and throbbing, painfully hard. Before Deuce could catch his breath Logan dove back in for a second mouthful.

"Mmm!" Logan moaned, delighted as he shoved the thick tan rod past his lips and into his throat once more, this time getting a few more inches down. Deuce's mouth gaped wide open in a large O-shape, his restrained hand struggled against Logan's grip. Rather than holding him by his wrist, keeping him in place, Logan moved his hand up and intertwined his fingers between Deuce's, connecting their hands together.

"Ngghaaa! Oh shit!' Deuce moaned as he uncontrollably gripped onto Logan's forced-in hand. There was something exciting about their hands touching together in such passion, their finger tightly intertwined, warm to the touch. Logan had found a steady rhythm as he got the hang of sucking dick, pushing his head down into Deuce's lap, then rising, then sinking back down again, repeating the motions.

"Hmm!" Logan hummed onto Deuce's engorged staff, vibrating on it, making Deuce moan. _So this is what dick tastes like, _Logan thought to himself as he sped up, excited at the new sensation. It was so big and hot in his mouth, he craved it like a baby with its pacifier.

"Nghh! Ahh! Oh man, your mouth is-! OH! NO!-NGH NO! NO! I'M- I'M GONNA-" Deuce began yelling as his balls began tightening as if they were trying to squeeze the very cum out of him. Logan's heart raced hearing him reaching his limit, the skater boy went faster, bobbing his head faster and faster, thrusting Deuce's steel-hard cock in-and-out of his throat. "I'M GONNA CUM! NO! GONNA CUM! SHIT! LOGAN GET OFF! G-GET OFF!" Deuce begged as his free hand moved to the back of Logan's head, intent on pulling him off his dick, however once his hand reached Logan's long, soft hair, his instincts took over and he grabbed the silky locks instead. Gripping a fistful of soft, brown hair, roughly shoving the skater boy's face down into his cock faster and faster. "GET OFF! GET OFF! GET-G-G-GAH- SWALLOW IT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Deuce screamed as his body convulsed uncontrollably, arching his back up off the chair, his arm shoving Logan's mouth as deep onto his hard dick as he could force it. Deuce's entire lower body went into an explosive numbness as he felt big, thick spurts of cum being blasted out of his penis, filling Logan's former-virgin mouth with hot, thick, creamy Deuce-juice.

"Mghh!" Logan moaned as Deuce's white seed invaded his mouth, filling it up. He could taste it on his tongue and feel it swimming down his throat. _This is so gross but so ... hot!, _Logan did his best to swallow as much of Deuce's man-spunk as he could, _It's so thick and hot!, _finally Logan was able to hold down most of the load shot into his mouth as Deuce's dick finally ceased cumming. Immediately the skater boy, pulled his mouth off Deuce's long appendage, watching as it flopped out of his mouth, softening as it shined in the light, wet with saliva and cum.

"H-Holy ... shit ..." Deuce said as he panted, barely able to speak as he attempted to catch his breath. _That was the best orgasm I've ever had, Logan's mouth was a million times better than Dina's pussy!, _Deuce thought. The Latino gazed down at Logan and saw him on his knees, his face in the most erotic half-lidded expression as he opened his mouth, revealing Deuce's thick, white cum sitting on his tongue and coating all over his mouth. _Fuck that's so hot... _Deuce said as he observed the sight below him, watching as his seed ran down the flat bed of Logan's tongue, some even dripping down his chin. Deuce bit his lip to keep from moaning.

"Mmm..." Logan moaned as he ceased his teasing, swallowing the last of Deuce's cum in his mouth. The skater boy licked the rest of his lips and wiped up what was on his face with his sleeve, licking as much of that as he could. "Zam, now _that_ was hot. I didn't think messing around with guys could be so intense."

"You don't know the half of it bay-bee!" came booming an unfamiliar foreign-sounding voice to Logan, but a VERY, shockingly familiar voice to Deuce.

"What the!" Deuce yelled as he turned to the doorway to see who this unexpected third guest was, though he already knew. **"GUNTHER!?"**

"The one and only!" Gunther Hessenheffer announced proudly as he stood in the doorway. "And I have to say Deucey, I really enjoyed the little show you and your sexy new friend put on." The blond boy said, eyeing Logan suggestively with a dark grin that made the skater boy slightly uncomfortable.

"But how ... when did you-"

"-Gunther got back this morning." a second voice finished for Deuce. The Latino boy's jaw dropped even further as his best-friend Ty Blue stepped out from behind Gunther, entering through the doorway. "We were gonna meet up with you guys to see if you wanted to hang out ... but I guess you two decided to have a little party of your own." Ty said, crossing his arms.

"N-No wait! Dude, this isn't what it looks like!" Deuce began panicking, how much had they seen?

"It looks to me as if the boy with sexy hair was giving you quite the dick-sucking ... very _good _dick-sucking by the look of it." Gunther commented, flirtatiously licking his lips at Logan, teasing the boy who was practically a stranger. Logan watched the blond boy's big tongue glide between his lips, wetting them with saliva. He was uncomfortable, yet he couldn't help but think the strangely-dressed, eccentric looking foreigner was actually kind of ... sexy. Logan didn't think so at first but the more he looked at him from across the room with those big, blue eyes fearsome with desire, the more Logan was falling under Gunther's spell, even his ridiculous accent was starting to turn him on, making him blush which Gunther definitely noticed.

"Look man, it's cool. I figured you were into guys, I just didn't think you were into ... _that._" Ty said disdainfully, referring to Logan, the boy who had dated his sister. Ty shot the skater boy a piercing glare, clearly the tension between them was still very much alive.

"I-I don't- or I mean, I ... I don't know! We were just watching porn and then the next thing I knew Logan was on his knees! And then he ... did the thing." Deuce blurted out, blushing hard.

"You don't gotta explain it man, I get it. But ... I'm a little disappointed." Ty said, his gaze looking away from Deuce.

"What?" The Latino boy said, taken off-guard.

"Well I ... I kinda hoped ... you and me would ..." Ty trailed off, unable to put together the words he was looking for.

"What Ty means to say is, he wants to _fick _your _arschloc." _Gunther blurted out without even a hint of shame. Deuce didn't speak German and at times Gunther was difficult to understand, but he definitely understood that last part.

"Oh..." Deuce blushed, suddenly realizing what Ty was trying to say.

"Very good then! Ty! You can _verwüsten _Deucey's little _po-loch, _and I, Gunther Hessenheffer! Will make hot _sex in den Hintern_ with Mr. Sexy-haired boy toy." Gunther announced, again looking at Logan with those big, blue hungry eyes, hypnotizing him.

"Sounds like a plan." Ty agreed. Him and Gunther high-five'd one another as they slowly approached the table Deuce and Logan were seated at.

"Uh-oh..." Deuce said as the two drew closer...

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh man, things are about to get steamy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review! Let me know what you think or anything you'd want to see! Thanks again! Xoxo


End file.
